Judge Dredd
Judge Dredd is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Judge Dredd: Toxic! #3: 16 Jan 2019 Current Issue :Judge Dredd: Toxic! #4: 20 Feb 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Judge Dredd' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Judge Dredd: Toxic! #4 Judge Dredd: Toxic! #3 Judge Dredd: Toxic! #2 Judge Dredd: Toxic! #1 Past Storylines Under Siege The Blessed Earth Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Judge Dredd, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4. "In the 22nd century, crime runs rampant in Mega-City One, home to over 400 million citizens, robots, criminals, and lunatics. The only line of defense between anarchy and chaos are... the Judges. And Judge Dredd is the toughest of them all." - - - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #5-8. "Technology is failing all over Mega-City One, causing blackouts, explosions, radiation leaks, and other nasty surprises. As the city spirals into chaos Judge Dredd must fight back with no weapon, no ride, and no backup." - - - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #9-12. "Dredd is forced to lead a small team of Judges into the scariest stretch of irradiated wasteland to recover the very soul of the city, which means, among other unsavory things, the Angel Gang!" - - - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #13-16. "Dredd returns to Mega-City One only to find the Justice Department under siege! Seems that someone has snuffed 12 Judges in creative and shocking ways." - - - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 4 #17-20. "Dredd's most vicious and unstoppable enemies--the Dark Judges--are clawing their way into Mega-City One, determined to transform it into a new city of the dead. But the only thing more horrifying than the Dark Judges' onslaught are the drastic measures the Justice Department is willing to take to repel them." - - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 4 #21-24. "Judge Anderson is trying to make it back to Mega-City One, and Judge Dredd must go inside the area formerly known as Sector One to rescue the Chief Justice and the Council of Five." - *'Judge Dredd, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. "Dredd has defeated the Dark Judges and broken out of Sector One... only to find himself a fugitive in Judge Cal's insane surveillance state with only Anderson in his head helping him survive Cal's rabid chase." - *'Judge Dredd: Mega-City Zero, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-4. "Judge Dredd awakens to find that Mega-City One has been sent back to the Stone Age, with city blocks overgrown and nary a citizen to be found." - *'Judge Dredd: The Blessed Earth, vol. 1' - Collects The Blessed Earth #1-4 & Annual 2017. "Mega-City One is gone. Everything is a desolate wasteland. Nothing is as it was. Nothing, that is, except for Judge Dredd! It has been 10 years since the events of Mega-City Zero, and Judge Dredd continues his mission to restore order to a lawless land." - *'Judge Dredd: The Blessed Earth, vol. 2' - Collects The Blessed Earth #5-8. "Ten years after the destruction of Mega-City One, Judge Dredd enforces order from his armored train, a rail warrior, facing mobs of desperate outlaws, the robot-hating Neon Knights, and mysterious diseases too awful to describe." - *'Judge Dredd: Under Siege' - Collects Under Siege #1-4. "When all contact with Patrick Swayze Block is lost, Dredd and Judge Beeny are tasked with investigating. As they battle lawlessness and rampant criminality, they discover a threat to the city that they must contain at all costs." - - *'Judge Dredd: Toxic!' - Collects Toxic! #1-4. "Dredd's investigation into the death of a seemingly unremarkable sewage worker spirals into a waste management crisis that could destroy all of Mega-City One, which has long used genetic modification on its waste workers to control the deluge of filth that flows under the city each days. When Dredd discovers that some of them have foregone that disfiguring procedure in favor of hosting protective alien symbiotes, it sparks a groundswell of anti-immigration fervor. Soon the toxic atmosphere spills into the streets, undermining the very infrastructure that makes the city tolerable. Can Dredd find a solution to save the now-indispensable aliens from the angry mobs?" - - *'Judge Dredd: City Limits' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12. - *'Judge Dredd: City Limits, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #13-30. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 5 Writers: Ulises Farinas & Erick Freitas. Artists: Ulises Farinas & Dan McDaid. Volume 4 Writer: Duane Swierczynski. Artists: Nelson Daniel & Paul Gulacy. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-35, 1983-1985 (Eagle/Quality) * Volume 2: #1-77, 1986-1993 (Fleetway/Quality, #62-77 as Judge Dredd Classics) * Volume 3: #1-18, 1994-1996 (DC Comics) * Volume 4: #1-30, 2012-2015 (IDW) * Volume 5: #1-12, 2015-2016 (IDW) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Dystopia